Welcome to Colorado
by Life Without Lamas is No Life
Summary: Phineas and Ferb move to my naughborhood no Phinanie
1. Phisabella finally

**If you saw me vs. Isabella then you already know what it would be like if i moved to Danville well this is what it would be like if Phineas and Ferb moved to my naughbor hood and in this story they're 14 like I am. It starts in Danville though and I'm not gonna say the town i live in or my school that wouldn't be safe.**

Phineas' POV

It was May 12 Ferb and I sat under our usual tree but we we're starting to get bored it was after school and we need a whole day to do our thing. So we had nothing to do. Just then as if she sensed our boredom Isabella came into the yard. "Hey Phineas." she greeted.

Perry was in my lap so I handed him to Ferb, stood up and greeted. "Oh hi Isabella and since I know what you're gonna ask nothing."

She came back with a. "Hm... Well that takes the fun out of my catchphrase." She changed the subject and asked. "Phineas do you mind if I talk to you alone?"

"Sure Isabella." I told her then turned to Ferb. "You mind?" He sat Perry down and went into the house so I turned back to Isabella and asked. "Before you ask what ever you say whatever you wanna say can I speak first?"

"Um... sure Phineas what do you need?" she agreed.

I looked at Perry and I swear I saw him wink at me then said. "Listen Isabella you're cute, smart, have the cutest little catchphrase and I really like you but if you don't feel the same way I understand." I finally got out I looked at Isabella's face it looked shocked so I took that as a no and started took walk to the house.

I was stopped by I hand on my shoulder I turn around and was brought into a kiss. Isabella let go and said. "Phineas I was about to say the exact same thing."

"Really?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Of coarse." She said. "Except the list was gonna go like this you cute, nice, always think positive, never get mad or sad about anything, you're smart, heck you build stuff everyday other kids could only dream of building. What isn't there to love about you." She explain.

"So do you wanna..." I started.

Without giving me a chance to finish she kissed me again but this time on the check **(you know what I mean) **and said "I thought you'd never ask so wanna see a movie?" she asked what I was about to ask.

I blushed a little and said. "I'd love that."

Katie's POV

I was at Estee's house and we were up in her room as 'Tied together with a smile' by Taylor Swift played on her iHome. "So wanna give massages?" I asked we do that I lot when we're at each other's house.

"Ok let me guess you want ticklers well here you go." She joked and started tickling me. All of the her phone rang she stopped and checked the caller ID. "It's Scott just a second." She told me then answered it. "Hey honey... yeah... yeah... sounds great... ok see you tonight... no you hang up first... no you... no you." she talked over the phone.

I rolled my eyes and closed her phone. "No me **(Hannah Montana reference)**... now what did Lamb boy want?" **(Katie calls him that**) I asked laying back in her bed. 

"Can you please stop calling my boyfriend that and he wanted to see 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' with me tonight." She told me I still can't get used to her dating lamb boy. 

"So whens the movie?" I asked her sitting back up.

"7:15." she told me. 

"Hey did you hear that Katie and Emma moved from across the street?" I asked her changing the subject. "i wonder who's gonna move in?"

"Oh yeah I heard they have three kids two of them are our age named Phineas and Ferb." She explained.

"You're kidding me another Phineas!" I asked in shock. **(there's a guy at my school named Phineas)**

"I know it weird right!" She asked then stood up and opened her bedroom door. "I should tell my mom about tonight."

"Ok I should head home anyways bye Estee." I told her walking out. 

"Bye Katie." she said as I left.

**Ok that's gonna be it for this chapter sorry it's so short it was more to introduce the two pairings so don't worry they'll be no Phinanie in this story just Phisabella and Scottanie.**


	2. Ferb!

**Me: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!**

**Katie (fireside girl): *rushes in* Candace you ok... wait you not Candace... you sure sound like Candace though.**

**Candace: *peaks though door and glares at Katie* hey!**

**Phineas: *comes too* what wrong a heard a scream?**

**Isabella: *comes in too* yeah is everything ok?**

**Linda: *comes in* Candace can you stop... wow where am I?**

**Ferb: *comes in* the co-host room.**

**Me: Yeah and is it to much to ask for one story without a co-host.**

**Phineas: why yes, yes it is.**

**Doof: *comes in* i heard screaming what did i miss. *looks around* who are you guys?**

**Perry: *comes in in pet mode and chatters***

**Phineas: oh there you are Perry.**

**Doof: Perry the platypus!**

**Isabella: wait how do you know Perry?**

**Me: guys just stop that and tell me why you didn't tell me that your summer's almost over!**

**Phineas: wait how'd you find out?**

**Me: in the newest episode 'ain't no kiddie ride' you were shopping for school cloths explain yourself!**

**Candace: i don't see what the big deal is school starting is a good thing i don't have to deal with them *points to Phineas and Ferb***

**Me: hello if summer's over so is the show!**

**All but Candace: *gasps***

**Buford: *rushes in carrying Baljeet* i heard screaming what did i miss?**

**Doof: Hey that's what i said!**

**Me: guys stop arguing! **

**All: *ignores me***

**Me: ok lets start the story before they KILL each other!**

Phineas' POV

Me and Isabella had went to see 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' the movie had just ended and it was in the end credits. "Wow that was awesome right Isabella." I turned to her. "Hello earth to Izzy anyone home?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

She shook it off and said. "Wow what! What happened?" She looked around at where we were. "Ok good it wasn't a dream." she then started. "Wait just to make sure was this a..."

"Yes it's a date." I told her and she fainted. "I guess I should have seen that coming."

"Here I have a smelling salt." a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail said handing me a smell salt. she appeared to be on a date too.

"Wait do I know you?" I asked confused.

She looked confused back and asked. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so?" I said back still confused.

"In that case my names Estee." She said offering her hand to shake.

"Estee what kind of name is that?" I asked laughing a little bit.

She looked angry and said. "It's a nickname it stands for..." she started but was interrupted by an annoying beeping sound.

Wait a second. All of the sudden I fell out of my bed and looked over at the clock then Ferb and said. "Looks like the alarm clock finely beat us."

"Correction the alarm clock beat you. I beat both of you." Ferb said he's been talking a lot more since we were ten and to tell you the truth I liked it a whole lot better when he said one sentence a day.

I rolled my eyes and hopped out of my bed revealing that I was already dressed. "Come on Ferb we need to get ready for school."

Ferb rolled his eyes and reminded. "It's Saturday Phineas."

I gave him a weird look and asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah look." he said pointing to the calender he was right... I hate it when he's right.

It was then that I realized something I turned to Ferb. "Do I have any plans today?"

I fluffed up his hair and looked at me weird. "You have your date with Isabella remember?"

I let out a sigh of relief and started combing my hair. "Good that part was real. It was so weird I had a dream that me and Isabella were at our date she fainted and this weird girl who said her name was Estee offered a smell salt but it felt like I know her or at least I'm gonna meet her." I explained setting the comb down.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention." Ferb started I had no idea where this is going. "While you were talking to Isabella mom told me she got a new job and we're gonna move to Colorado." He explained.

I looked at him with a shocked expression and reminded. "Yeah that would have been nice to know. Wait when did she say we're gonna move?"

"Thursday." He cracked up laughing but to me it was in no way funny.

"Seriously Ferb not to sound like Candace or anything but I'm telling mom!" I yelled then stormed downstairs seriously Candace just moved out! "Mom!" I shouted at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow! Seriously Phineas? Candace moves out so you have to bring her back?" She complained walking over to me.

"Mom this is serious why didn't you tell me we were moving?" I complained as if it was her fault.

Katie's POV 

(I'm gonna switch back and forth a lot until the move)

I sat on my couch pretty much bored so I grabbed my phone and texted Estee. 'Estee wanna go to the recenter?'

a couple seconds later she texted back. 'sure let me ask.' she texted then a couple more seconds later she texted. 'yeah I can go I'll pick you up at noon.' **(this is how my mom thinks it works on her side of the recenter trip)**

I looked over at the clock it was already 11:00. "Dang how's she work that fast!" I ran up stairs to my mom who was doing her makeup. "Mom can I go to the recenter with Estee?"

"No Katie." She said putting on lipstick.

"But mom! Estee's mom said she could." I complained.

"Fine what time is she coming?" she asked setting the lipstick down and picking up Elle. **(her cat)**

"Noon." I told her. "i still don't know how she works so fast." I said and started to pull my hair up in a ponytail.

"Maybe because she asks her mom before she agrees she could go." she suggested walking downstairs.

"Fine." I said and went in my room to get ready.

**All but me: still fighting**

**Me: guys stop! STOP! *covers ears and uses air horn***

**All but me: *stops and covers ears***

**Phineas: ow what was that for?**

**Me: I didn't know what else to do you were fighting though the whole chapter. Now out. *Thinks* first one out gets to be my co-host.**

**All: *leaves***

**Katie: *is first out then comes back* yay I'm the co-host!**

**Me: hmm well that worked. **

**Both: Bye for now!**


	3. HE WHAT?

**Katie: *is pacing* **

**Me: *isn't there***

**Katie: Where is she?**

**Camera guy: you realize you're on right?**

**Katie: Yes I know that!**

**Whisper: (new friend I meet in High School) *comes in wearing old fashion messenger outfit* Message for Katie Calehore (no idea where the last name came from) **

**Katie: *stop pacing and looks at Whisper* Who are you?**

**Whisper: My name's Whisper I'm one of Estee's friends.**

**Katie: Nickname?**

**Whisper: Nope birth name. *hands letter and leaves* **

**Katie: That was odd... *opens letter and reads out loud* Dear Katie, **

***Katie's voice fads and you hear mine* I'm really sorry but I can't make it to the show today I wish I could explain but that info is strictly classified. If I could tell you I would I hope you understand.**

**Katie again: Dearest apology, Estee. PS: update 'Welcome to Colorado' while I'm gone. **

**Camera guy: That's odd...**

**Katie: Tell me about it. Well boss wants me to update 'Welcome to Colorado' so I can't let her down.**

**Me: *is secretly watching in really good hiding spot and whispers* right cause I can fire her.**

**Katie: *is unaware that I'm watching* Ok well I better start the story then.**

**Six days later**

Isabella's POV

I sat on the couch with the phone next to me. I grabbed the tissue box but it was empty. I couldn't believe it! He tells me he loves me then he never shows up and I haven't heard from him ever since. I felt something vibrating near my leg. I looked down at it. "Oh hey Pinky." I greeted picking him up. "I'm just so confused on why he would ignore me like that."

Pinky gave his normal bark.

"I guess you're right." I said setting him down. "I need to go talk to him." It was only then that I realized that it was time to get to school. "I guess I'll have to talk to him at school." I said as a picked up my backpack and went out the door the school was really close and my mom has to work so I just walk to school. On the walk over I pulled out my iPod and listened to 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift. It was so weird it's like she was spying on my cause it described the exact predicament I was in on everything but the date.

**Once upon a time**

**I believe it was a Tuesday**

**When I caught your eye**

**And we caught on to something**

**I hold on to the night**

**You looked me in the eye**

**And told you loved me**

**Were you just kidding**

**'Cause it seems to me**

**This thing is breaking down**

**We almost never speak**

**I don't feel welcome anymore**

**Baby what happened please tell me**

**'Cause one second it was perfect**

**Now you're half way out the door**

**And I stare at the phone**

**And he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low**

**You can't feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when he said**

**Forever and Always**

**Oh, Oh**

**Oh and it rains in you bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here**

**And it rains when you're gone**

**'Cause I was there when you said**

**Forever and Always**

**Was I out of line?**

**Did I say something way too honest**

**That made you run and hide**

**Like a scared little boy?**

**I looked into your eyes**

**Thought I knew you for a minute **

**Now I'm not so sure**

**So here's to everything**

**Coming down to nothing**

**Here's to silence**

**That cuts me to the core**

**Where is this going?**

**Thought I knew for a minute**

**But I don't anymore**

**And I stare at the phone**

**And he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low**

**You can't feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when he said**

**Forever and Always**

**Oh, Oh**

**Oh and it rains in you bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here**

**And it rains when you're gone**

**'Cause I was there when you said**

**Forever and Always**

**You didn't mean it Baby**

**I don't think so**

**Oh, Oh**

**Oh back up, baby back up**

**Did you forget everything?**

**Back up, baby back up**

**Did you forget everything? **

**Oh and it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here**

**And it rains when you're gone**

**'Cause I was there when you said**

**Forever and Always**

**And I stare at the phone**

**And he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low**

**You can't feel nothing at all**

**'Cause I was there when you said**

**Forever and Always**

**You didn't mean it baby**

**You said Forever and Always**

**I don't think so**

After the song was over I took out the plugs out and put it away as I walked into the school.

On my walk back I was even more shocked then on the way there. "He wasn't even there?" I thought out loud. "But he never misses school unless it's an emergency and I mean a big one." Right as I said that my eyes widened in realization. "Oh no!" I half yelled. As I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me to our neighborhood. I was there in a matter of seconds. (I never knew I could run that fast.) Without even stopping at my house to drop off my stuff. I ran strait to Phineas' house and knocked on his door. **(hint hint since you probably didn't count to see what day it is it's Friday in the story)**

MUCH to my surprise a woman I've never seen before answered the door. She had long black hair a little bit of a chunky figure and a blue flower shirt. "Oh hello there and who might you be?"

In complete confusion I managed to get out. "My names Isabella. Where's Phineas?" I asked as a girl came beside her who was about my age with blond hair an average figure and a green tank-top and white skirt came beside her.

They both looked at me like I was crazy as the teen asked. "He never told you?"

Those words struck me. What didn't he tell me? Why are these to here? "Tell me what?"

They looked at each other then me. "The Flynn-Fletcher's moved to Colorado yesterday." The teen told me with complete sympathy. Her green eyes pierced with complete innocence something you hardly ever see in a 15 year old. "My names Ashalina by the way but I tend to just go by Ashley." **(look up what the name means and you'll get why I choose it) **She introduced herself giving her hand to shake.

Jaw dropped I backed away avoiding the hand shack. "No... No... You're lying." I stammered in disbelief. "There's... There's... There's no way... he would have told me. He wouldn't keep something this huge from his girl friend." I finished then turned around and ran home trying to hold back tears.

The second I got into the house my mom immediately took note to the tears and grabbed my shoulders stopping me and making it almost impossible to hold the tears back. "What's wrong baby girl?"

Normally I hate it when she calls me that I'm 14 years old of crying out loud but I was to upset so I just answered her question. "It's Phineas." I started grabbing a tissue. "He moved to Colorado without even telling me!"

I could tell by the expression on her face that she was just as shocked as I was but how could you POSABLY blame us.

**Katie: Ok that was weird what was with the song?**

**Me: It's a Fanfiction Duh! *eye's widen and covers mouth***

**Katie: *looks around dumbfounded* Who said that?**

**Me: Ops I guess I'm busted. *comes out from hiding spot***

**Katie: You scared me when did you get back?**

**Me: *shrugs* I never left**

**Whisper: *comes back in***

**Me: Thanks for doing that for me Whisper.**

**Whisper: No problem and besides I got to be on TV (It's suppose to be like it's a TV show same with all my Co-host shows)**

**Me: you still are you know?**

**Whisper: *looks at camera and waves at* Hello America!**

**Me: *whispers in Whisper's ear* (that sounds so weird)**

**Whisper: Oh... Hello world!**

**Katie: What's with regular people and being on TV?**

**Me: No clue... *puts up finger* Idea! Whisper wanna do the show with me every update?**

**Whisper: Really! (Her name is so ironic like a fat guy named Slim)**

**Katie: sure just one thing**

**Whisper: What?**

**Me: You have to bid farewell with us. *whispers farewell in Whisper's ear***

**Whisper: Oh yeah I can do that.**

**Me: then let's do it the loudest we ever have to celebrate the first time with TWO Co-hosts!**

**Both: Ok!**

**All three: BYE FOR NOW!**

**Camera guy: Ow! Why'd you have to scream it?**

**Me: *shrugs* I felt like it.**


	4. I GIVE UP!

_**I give up! **_

_**You guys are just selfish**_

_**Son of a ******* **_

_**I was an idiot to think it would work out**_

_**Nothing EVER works out for me on these sites**_

_**That's I'm though it's over! **_

_**And not just this story **_

_**ALL MY STORIES!**_

_**I'm leaving the site **_

_**And you can blame**_

_**Darkspine Sonic759**_

_**Hi**_

_**RandomClassic49**_

_**Roy**_

_**Kiara Rosealee's brother**_

_**Lorddryu**_

_**Pricat**_

_**Oh my god your story fails**_

_**The dude**_

_**Ferbelle **_

_**And everyone else who was mean to me that I didn't have time to name.**_

_**You guy's know who you are**_

_**No matter if it was from review **_

_**Story**_

_**Or PM**_

_**If you were mean and/or selfish to me**_

_**IT'S YOU'RE FAULT! **_

_**And now this chapter is the last you'll see of me**_

_**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! **_

_**Cause I sure as heck am not!**_

_**BYE FOREVER!**_


End file.
